Time And Tide
by POTCgal
Summary: From pirate to slave, can a girl ever forget such a past? So much torture and betrayal, can her heart ever heal? Can she find love? What happens when love finds her and Captain Jack? There's hope for us all, isn't there? JackOC UPDATED 8 & 9
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone, this is my first POTC fanfic, its set after DMC without any rumour of AWE in it, so if it doesn't reflect on AWE is because its not supposed. I have got plently more chapters already written, but I want to see the response from the first chapter! Please R&R, and keep in mind the only characters I own is the main character and new unfamilar characters that aren't in the film, however if I can own Jack Sparrow I won't pass the opportunity, LOL!!! ENJOY!!!**

* * *

1: Prologue

A tear trickled down my lifeless and solum face, falling onto the hard ground beneath me. My heartbroken body was leaning on the cold wall. My arms wrapped around my long legs, trying to get all the warmth I could. It seemed my life would be lived this way forever. I questioned if I'd ever be free, but there was no hope. My dream and desire in life was to have freedom. But having a dream didn't make you smart, knowing it wouldn't come true did. I lived the life of a slave; I was sold to anyone who wanted me. They used me at their disposal. When I was wanted, I was used. When I wasn't needed, I was thrown to the side and locked away. I had never felt any emotion of love given towards me, only anger and abuse. I wouldn't wish this life on my enemies. I had been sold to at least ten different men, over four years. I'd been punched, kicked, raped, bruised and bashed. I had been tormented.

My life hadn't always this horrible though. I was born on a ship, twenty years ago, where I lived with my father, a pirate. My mother was a working girl in Tortuga, until she fell in love with my father and traded her life for him and the sea. Sadly she died giving birth to me, her small skinny frame couldn't deal with the pressure. I guess that's why I was scared if I ever fell pregnant. Many people commented that I had my mum's beauty, maybe even more, and her figure. I had her sparkling brown eyes, which were now dull, her golden blonde hair, now mousy and tatted, and her long legs. My hips were slightly bigger than my mums giving me more shape and strength, which helped me, live my life with my father aboard his ship the Ocean Breeze. I loved my life at sea; I had my mum's beauty and my dad's heart. But my life stopped the day my father died, shortly after I turned sixteen. After that things went down hill. The East India Trading Company allegedly killed my father, when they got in crossfire out at sea one day. I was then sold to the first man who laid eyes on me. All I had to remember my life before this torment, was the 'P' which was burned onto my wrist the day of my fathers death, along with two rings that belonged to my father and mother.

I kept huddled up, in the dark and lonesome room; waiting until morning where I was to be sold to the next man I would have to serve under. My frail body used to be filled with such joy and life, now I barely had enough energy to keep motivated for a more than a few hours a day. I was rarely fed, only living mostly on water and stale bread. I knew I wouldn't survive much longer like this; my body had been fighting long enough. I dreamt that my life would change, there was always hope. Supposedly there was hope for everyone, everyone but me. I stopped dreaming along time ago. For what seemed like the millionth time, I cried myself to sleep, dreading what the morning would bring.

* * *

**What do you all think?? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I adore comments D**


	2. There's Hope For Us All

2: There's Hope For Us All

I was startled awake by the bright light gaping in my room by the open door.

"Come on lass, time to get up!" yelled my master. His harsh voice gave me an instant headache.

"I- I- can't" I stuttered, my body was too weak.

"What do you mean you can't?" he yelled once again. He walked over to me and roughly pulled me to me feet. I looked away, not wanting to look at his strict, unforgiving face. Grabbing my chin with his hand, he looked at my face. "Such beauty, if only you accepted it. You should appreciate something so fine, instead of wasting it with tears"

"I wouldn't have to waste it with these tears if you weren't for dirty men like you" I fired back at him.

"Why you no good whore, get a move on I got money to make from you" he said shoving me forward into the light.

My wrist ached with pain from his tight grip in which he held me. My master pulled me along the streets of Port Royal where people bustled about, going on with their lives. I was nothing to them, just piece of dirt that they tried to avoid getting muddy by. Men were eyeing me, looking me up and down and smirking. I knew what they were thinking and I dreaded their thoughts. Their view of me was nothing but sex. I glared at them, at every single one. It wouldn't make any difference what I did. I could be as nice as possible to them and they'd still be cruel back.

My master had stopped walking and started chatting to a large elderly man from behind a stall who was selling fruit. _Oh, I would love to dig my teeth into one of those juicy green apples, _I thought. A lady around my age, dressed in a beautiful white gown, bought at least two-dozen apples. But when she turned and walked away from her purchase, she noticed one of her apples had a slight bruise. "Argh, bruised" she said throwing an apple to the ground. I could have eaten that. I was like a battered apple, we were bought, and when bruised we were thrown away. A tear rolled down my cheek. I regained my thoughts and turned back and faced the streets, where a man looked at me, practically drooling. I rolled my eyes in disgust and gave him the finger. He looked quite shocked at what I'd done and walked off. I heard a small chuckle, and looked to see a man laughing at what I'd just done. He would have been slightly taller than me, with tanned brown skin. His hair was dark with dreadlocks and beads twinned through and a red bandana wrapped around his head. His eyes appeared dark and smudged with kohl, the same my father and I used while out at sea. He gave me the thumbs up and smiled. I tried to smile back, but I had forgotten how to a long time ago.

"Move along" yelled my owner as I was yanked further down the street and away from the mysterious man. I turned back to look at the stranger, but he'd disappeared among the crowd. We continued walking for a further thirty minutes. During that time many men had offered money for me, but not high enough for my masters likings. Maybe I was worth more than I thought. Once again we stopped at a stall, where my owner purchased some meat. He had to let go of me to pay, and I decided to take the chance and run. I gathered all my energy together and sprinted up the hill.

"Oi!" I heard him yell after me. "Get back here"

I tried to block out his cruel voice and focus on running. I had no clue of where to go, anywhere. _Anywhere but here,_ I thought. I kept running, but I grew tired quickly. I heard running behind me and it was getting closer. I put all I could into escaping, and looked around to see if he was still following me. That's when I crashed into the back of someone. I fell back onto the ground with a thud, the same familiar ground I knew as home. The hope in my eyes disappeared as quickly as it came.

"You should watch where you are going there, love" said the man I ran into. I looked up; it was the same man who had given me the thumbs up.

My master had reached me so obviously my escape plan had failed.

"Your in a lot of trouble, you no good piece of scum" he yelled at me.

"There's no need for that, savvy?" said the stranger. He extended his arm and helped me up. Grabbing his hand he helped pull me up. I stumbled and bumped into him, he smirked. "Such a pretty lass, shouldn't be called scum"

"Listen here, I own her so I will call her whatever the bloody hell I want" my master yelled angrily.

I stood there looking back and forth from the two. I grew dizzy and knew I wouldn't be able to keep on standing for too much longer. I craved food. I needed the energy.

"Well by the looks of things it appeared you were trying to sell her" he added. He must have noticed I was getting dizzy, because he positioned his arm outwards for me to lean on. I took the gesture; I had already fallen over once today and wasn't keen on doing it again.

"What? Are you interested in this?" asked my owner. "I highly doubt you could afford her," he added looking the man up and down.

I couldn't help but interrupt. "I'm sure he could, after all you did call me… what was the word? Scum. That's the word. Apparently I'm scum."

The man laughed. My owner glared angrily.

"So how much exactly is she?" asked the stranger.

"100 shillings, no less" my master answered.

The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a leather satchel. I began to sway.

"There's 200 shillings in there" he offered, jingling the satchel.

"She isn't worth that much" my owner exclaimed.

"Maybe not to you" he replied. I gave a slight smile.

"Crazy daft fool, what be your name?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow" he answered proudly. "So do we have a deal?"

My owner looked at me, then looked at the leather satchel. "Deal" he answered taking the pouch. He grinned and walked off merrily down the street.

I tried to speak. "Thank you for - " I began.

"Sorry love, what was that?" Jack asked leaning closer and supporting me.

"I said thank you, for everything" I whispered a bit louder.

The last thing I remember was stumbling into Jack's arms and slipping into darkness to the sweet smell of salt and rum that were on his clothes.

* * *

**Sorry that the chapters are short, they will get longer, I promise and the short ones are like that for a reason!! remember to review!!!! THANKS**


	3. The Black Pearl

3: The Black Pearl

I opened my eyes to unknown surroundings. I felt heaviness on top of me; using my legs I kicked it off. It was merely a blanket. The soft sheets rubbed up against my arms. I slowly sat up to find my bearings, when I realised I was in a ships cabin. The room appeared yellow from the light given by all the candles in room, giving a cosy feeling. I was sitting on a large bed, situated in the corner of the room. To the left of me sat a big table, covered with what looked like maps, a few books, empty bottles and more candles. Past the table the wall was made of a giant bookshelf, completely filled. I looked to the ground and noticed a pillow and blanket lying on the floor close to the bed. I peered out the door that sat diagonally to the left of me. From what I could make out it appeared to be night. I tried to stand up, but felt it best if I stay sitting. I could feel the ship beneath me rocking from side to side, a soothing motion. It calmed me down, and I started to feel comfortable.

Suddenly the door opened, and I jumped. A girl about my age had entered the room and smiled when she seen I was awake. She carried over a tray that contained a few slices of salted pork and a bottle of rum.

"Jack will be glad you've woken" she spoke. "He was getting a little worried you'd never wake. I'm Elizabeth Swann by the way"

"I'm" my voice cut out. I coughed. "I'm Charlotte, Charlotte Starling"

"Pleasure to met you"

"May I ask what ship I'm on?"

Elizabeth smiled. "The Black Pearl"

I couldn't believe it. I had heard tales of the fastest ship in Caribbean, but never imagined I'd see it. " 'The' Black Pearl?" I asked.

"Yep, the one and only" Elizabeth stood up from the bed. "Well I must get back to my fiancée, Will, he'll be wondering where I am. Jack wanted me to check on you, I'll let him know you're awake. For the mean time, I think it's wise if you rest and regain your strength" she turned to leave.

"Elizabeth" I said. She turned. "Thankyou"

She smiled and nodded leaving the room.

I looked down at the food she brought in; I could smell the salty pork. I took and bite and swallowed. It felt weird eating. I took a couple more mouthfuls and stopped when I started to feel queasy. My stomach wasn't used to food, so I better take it careful. I glanced at the full bottle of rum. I smiled, it reminded me of my father. He always used to have a bottle in his hand, although he didn't often get drunk, he always drank. I opened the bottle and took a long swig, quenching my thirst. The rum tasted sweet and slightly burned my throat.

I wondered what Jack had planned for me. What life I would live while I was on this ship. Then I remember he had bought me, I started to shake. Knowing what possibly could happen. Men of the sea had needs. I was well aware of that. That's why my father always kept a close eye on her while aboard. The crew on "Ocean Breeze" were good though, each were like a brother to me. I wanted Jack to come to the cabin, just to know what my fate was. He had been so nice to me when I'd first met him, but then again a lot of men were. They all changed. They all acted different behind closed doors. I lay in the bed, tightly gripping the bottle of rum, trembling, waiting.

It must have been an hour or so later, when I heard the door open. I closed my eyes tight. Hoping whoever it was wouldn't realise I was here. I heard the door lock, and footsteps move around. Then I heard the thud of someone sitting down. I listened to the sound of shuffling paper and a small "bugger".

I turned around in the bed, still grasping the bottle. I remained quiet underneath the covers. It was Jack, sitting at the table searching for something. _Had he forgotten I was here? _I thought to myself. He stood up and walked over to a small cabinet near the bookshelf, he opened it and looked annoyed when he realised the cupboard was empty. He walked back to the table and sat down.

I didn't know what to do. Should I speak? I quietly pushed the covers back. I realised I was still in my dirty white dress, as I stood up.

"You looking for this?" I asked showing the rum.

Jack turned, startled. He smiled when he'd seen what I was holding. "Ahhh… that's exactly what I was looking for"

I walked slowly over and handed him the bottle. He took a couple long mouthfuls and then looked at me.

"Glad to see you're awake, feeling better?" he asked curiously.

"Mmm a little" I said hesitantly. "How long have I been asleep?"

"A couple days. I figured you needed the rest," he answered, motioning for me to sit down. I leant against the table. He looked me up and down and smiled. "I think you're worth every penny"

I looked blankly at him. I took a risk in asking, "What are you planning on doing to me, Captain Sparrow?"

"Don't worry love, I won't be like the last owner you had. In fact I wouldn't call myself your owner"

"You bought me though, I'm your servant" I said confused.

He laughed, and placed his hand on mine. I flinched.

"Its okay, love. I wont harm you in any way."

I looked into his dark chocolate eyes; they seemed to be telling the truth. They had a warm-hearted, caring feeling to them.

I gave a slight smile, as if to say that I trusted him. But I didn't trust him. I didn't know how to trust.

"So what's your name love?" he asked.

"Charlotte Starling" I answered.

"Charlotte Starling…" he repeated. "What a lovely name"

I looked from him across to the bed and realised I'd probably been hogging his bed. In fact I had been, that's why there was a blanket and pillow on the floor.

"I didn't mean for my presence to take your bed," I said.

"Nonsense. You needed the bed more than I do"

"Thank you Jack. You've been awfully kind" We sat there in an awkward silence, until he took another mouthful of rum and offered me some. I politely took the bottle and swallowed a mouthful. He smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. You know I must say, for a girl like you I didn't expect you to be able to handle rum"

"A girl like me?" I questioned. I could probably handle rum better than most guys. Obviously Jack didn't know I was a pirate, and I wasn't in any mood to open up to him.

"You know, I figured it would take some time for you to get used to the sea. But you seem to be handling it quite well. I'm impressed." He paused. I looked at him.

"Jack…" I started. "I've been through hell…" I stopped. A felt tears welling in my eyes. "I've forgotten what its like to feel happiness. Its hard for me to believe that your saying you won't harm me" I actually felt a little better telling him how I felt. I grabbed the bottle of rum and took another drink.

"Looks like we'll be needing more of that" he commented.

I moved from off the table and walked over to the bed, leaving the bottle near Jack.

"I can sleep on the floor, if you want" I said, changing the subject.

"No there's no need for that," he said watching me get into the bed.

"You're not going to sleep?" I asked yawning.

"I've got some things to do," he answered, looking back at his maps.

I couldn't remember the last time I'd fallen asleep without crying. I quietly sung a song to myself that I'd written.

_Can I ask you a question please?_

_Promise not to laugh at me._

_Honestly, I'm standing here, afraid I'll be betrayed._

_As twisted, as it seems, I only fear love when it's in my dreams_

_So let in the morning light and let the darkness fade away_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Drowning in my loneliness_

_How long must I hold my breath?_

_So much emptiness inside, I could fill the deepest sea._

_I reach to the sky as the moon looks on_

_As one last tear has come and gone_

_Dying to let your love rain down on me_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

* * *

**Hope you liked the 3rd chapter!!! Oh, and I didn't write the poem/song its actually the song _Black Roses Red _by _Alana Grace _so all credits go to her!!!!! Tell me what you think and review!!!! D and thanks to everyone for leaving nice comments! i wasn't sure if people would like the story, glad to see that some are!!xox!!**


	4. Learning To Trust

4: Learning to trust

The next morning I woke, to find Elizabeth sitting on the bed reading a book.

"Good morning. I brought you breakfast" she said when she seen me wake.

"Good morning" I replied.

"I must say its good to have another female on board." She then toned her voice down to a whisper, as if someone was listening. "I was starting to feel out numbered, not that the crew would do anything" She smiled.

I smiled back. "Been on board long?" I asked biting into the fruit. It tasted delicious.

"About a year now. I used to live in Port Royal."

"Wait, you're the Governor's daughter, aren't you?" I asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I have seen you a couple times. I remember now. You wore those really beautiful dresses. I always envied that about you, not that corsets are by any means comfortable"

Elizabeth smiled. "Yes I must say these pirate clothes are more easier to get into," she added. "Speaking of which, I brought you some spare clothes of mine, I gathered you look about the same size as me."

"Thank you" I beamed. "That's so nice of you, and thanks for bringing me the food. I haven't had a meal like this in years"

"Well what are friends for" she said. "Do you need a hand getting changed?" she asked nicely.

"Not if its any trouble, I still feel a bit weak. My bodies not used to having meals so often. Hopefully I can put a few pounds back on."

"Yeah, It will probably take you a couple weeks to regain your full strength, but maybe today you could come out on the deck and sit with me. It's a beautiful day out there," she said helping get off my dress. I felt a little ashamed, but I was used to that feeling. She must have noticed my pirate brand, because she smiled at my wrist. I got on the brown pants she'd given to me and the baggy white shirt. She helped me put on the vest. We looked very similar now. We wore the same shirt, except my pants and vest were a darker brown than hers. She was right though; we had a likeness in our figures, although I was slightly curvier in the hips, but probably bonier from my lack food. And I had a bit more cleavage than her. She smiled, admiring her generosity.

"Can we go out deck now?" I asked impatiently. "I've missed being on the sea."

"I noticed that you had a pirate mark"

"Yeah…" I hesitated in telling her. "My father was a pirate and I spent the first sixteen years of my life on the ocean."

She smiled. I smiled back. I felt I could trust Elizabeth. If I couldn't trust men, I could trust her.

As soon as I exited the cabin, I felt the same rush I did as a kid from the ocean. The wind whipped through my tangled hair. I felt the ocean's mist, spray against my face. I should have really brushed my hair and washed my face, but I didn't care. I was home. Even though I hadn't had a lot of strength I had more than what I was used to, and felt it great to be unrestricted. Elizabeth walked me around the deck, introducing all the crewmembers to me. For pirates they were all polite and welcoming. They cracked a few jokes; obviously they were aware of my past ordeal and were trying to cheer me up. But it felt more than that. _Did they know I was a pirate?_ I thought. Elizabeth was the only one who knew at this point. _I should really tell Jack. _He ought to know, he'd already gone to so much trouble to save me from my horrible life. Being honest to him was the least I could possibly do. I'd wait for the opportune moment though, for now Elizabeth and I sat at the tip of the ship, and chatted. She told me about how her and Will met and how they met Jack Sparrow.

"So you left your life in Port Royal to live at sea?" I asked.

"Yeah… Will and I love it out here. Jack offered us a place on his ship. I must say with Jack being the captain we run into odd circumstances, but that's Jack for you"

"I love that about the sea, not knowing one day from the next."

We both stared out at the ocean.

"It's beautiful" I commented.

"It truly is," she said sincerely.

I knew then, that despite Elizabeth being raised among riches she had a heart for the sea. I knew we would get along fine. She may not be pirate by blood, but she was in her heart.

I returned to Jacks cabin a few moments later. I sat at the table and looked at all the maps. Many were yellowed with aged, but they were marvellously drawn. I was growing tired again, and decided to go back to sleep. I lay in the bed, thinking. I'm actually free from my prisoner life. Jack seemed trustworthy and my heart seemed to want to let him in. I could task the risk of letting him in, time will tell. Maybe there was hope after all. I hadn't needed to cry myself asleep since being on The Black Pearl. Was I really free at last? I couldn't convince myself it was true, not yet anyway. You could never take too much of a good thing for granted. I was sure of that.

* * *

**Sorry that the chapters are short, they all vary in size. I don't mean to do short ones its just how they turned out!!!! Please review, xox**


	5. Caribbean Conversations

**Here is Ch5, just reminding everyone that I don't own any characters, I do however own Charlotte and any relative of her!!! thanks SO much for reading!! and please comment giving feedback or suggestions, I would love to hear your thoughts, I have written up to Ch15 but I am going through chapters at the moment!!!**

* * *

5: Caribbean Conversations

The Caribbean Sea was calm, as the sun set on the horizon. A vast amount of colours could be made from the sun as it hit the ocean, reflecting its beauty onto the waters surface. The yellows and the oranges created, gorgeous shades of green against the blue water. And gentle breeze blew through the air, picking up the salty smell of the ocean and carrying it across to the ship with black sails.

Jack steered his beloved Black Pearl towards the sunset. Gibbs climbed up the stairs to the helm and stood next to his captain.

"I see that the young lass is getting better" started Gibbs.

Jack looked at him, knowing he was trying to get somewhere with the conversation.

"Yep…" Jack mumbled, paying full attention the sunset.

"Shes a pretty one, I must say that Captain"

"Yep…"

"Must have been horrible for her, being a slave"

"Mmmhmm…" mumbled Jack, again.

"Captain… I was just curious as to why you bought her. She's a slave; there are plenty to be bought. I just don't understand why we need one. We have a good amount of crewmembers as it is."

"What are you trying to say Gibbs?" asked Jack, looking away from the sun and at his first mate.

"Why her?"

"Because I seen the look in her eyes" he began, looking back at the sun. "She was imprisoned in a world that she didn't deserve. I could see she needed to be set free. And…." He stopped.

"And?"

"And I could give her, her freedom."

I had woken well over an hour ago and found myself getting lonely. I knew what it felt like to be isolated, with no one to talk to, but I had people to talk to. So I decided to go back out on deck. I found a brush in a draw next to Jack's bed. Even though I'd brushed my hair, it still remained a light brown colour. I could hardly remember what it looked like to be blonde, it was so long ago.

"Jack…" continued Gibbs. "I know your trying to help the poor lass out, but she's scarred. A little bit of care isn't going to change her."

Jack stayed silent.

"Who knows what she's been through, how many men have owned her. Someone who's been through hell like she has doesn't open up."

"There's always hope" Jack commented.

"Not for what you want"

Jack gave Gibbs a puzzled look.

"You want her to trust you. I'm sorry Captain, but I hardly doubt she'll ever trust another man again. Remember what Tia Dalma said, 'what vexes all men?'"

"Time and tide" he replied, ignoring what he said about what vexes men. _What if Gibbs was right? _Thought Jack. _Maybe Charlotte had gone through too much to trust someone. _But there was something about her that Jack couldn't shake. The unusual feistiness that she displayed when he first seen her, she'd managed to get enough energy to show it, even for her circumstances. She had to be who he thought she was though. She wasn't named after her father though; maybe she wasn't who he thought she was.

Gibbs was about to speak again, when Charlotte appeared. She walked up the stairs to the helm and gave a slight smile to them both.

"Miss Charlotte" said Gibbs. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I should, I know." I blushed. "I was getting bored in there. And the ocean always looks so beautiful at this time of day" I answered.

"Aye, that it does" answered Gibbs.

"I'll go back and rest soon." I said walking past them both, to the side of the ship. I stood there staring out at the sea. Gibbs walked back down to the rest of the crew, and I felt bad for interrupting. Gibbs clearly didn't want me to hear the rest of their conversation. I looked out at the ocean. I couldn't help but smile, and then I felt someone watching me. I turned and seen Jack looking at me.

"Good to see you can walk" he commented.

"Course I can walk, my legs aren't broken you know" I said smartly. Even though what I'd been through I had always been confident in my speech. I guess I got that from my dad, something he was proud of.

"Where'd that smart remark come from?" he asked curiously with a smile.

I gave a small laugh. "I dunno, here and there".

"You have good sea legs, I meant to say. And beautiful smile" he said.

I blushed and turned back to the sea, I thought about what Jack had just said.

"Its been a long time since I smiled ya know?" I said, honestly turning back to Jack. "I'd forgotten what its like to laugh. I have you to thank for that."

"You have nothing to thank me for" he said sincerely.

"Are you kidding I thought I'd never be free. I'd lost all hope." I said feeling tears grow in my eyes. Jack must have sensed I was upset. I held in the tears though.

"Well then you'll have to run into handsome pirate captains more often then won't you now?" he said with a cheeky grin.

I smiled. "Who said you was handsome?" I joked.

"What are you kidding? Come on… you don't think I'm attractive?"

"I think you're a little full of yourself, that's what I think" I said cheekily. I started to walk over to him. I felt a wave of dizziness; my body was still very weak.

"Well what do I have to do to get you to change your mind?" he asked playing along to this so-called game.

"Hmm…" I said, pretending to think. "I'd need a lot to drink," I giggled.

"That can be arranged ya know." He must have noticed me closing my eyes trying to shake the dizziness off. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Mmm… just still bit giddy. I might go and sit back in the cabin"

"Ok" he said concerned.

I made my way down from the helm into Jack's cabin. I smiled as I thought about Jack's conversation ran back through my mind. I lay on the bed resting. '_Handsome pirate captain', that he is, _I thought.

* * *

**Questions? Comments? Feel free to leave some love D**


	6. Peas In A Pod

6: Peas In A Pod

The next morning I woke up feeling strangely different. I felt energetic, which I hadn't felt in a while. The night before Elizabeth had brought me a large plate of food and I'd managed to eat it all without feeling queasy. I seemed to be getting stronger, quickly. I looked over at the door and noticed a small glow of sunlight. It must be still early. I went to put my feet onto the wooden floorboards, when I felt something else.

"Mmm" I heard someone moan.

I looked down and seen I'd hit Jack.

"I'm so sorry Jack," I laughed. He stirred.

"That's Captain Jack" he managed to mumble and instantly dozed back into a deep sleep. I laughed again. This time I placed my bare feet around the sleeping figure and tiptoed to the end of the bed. I grabbed a coat that Elizabeth had given me and quietly made my way out the door. The instant I opened the door a nippy chill ran through my spine. It was going to be a cold day. I went below deck and managed to find my way to the kitchen area, past all the swinging hammocks with sleepy pirates.

_I wonder where Will and Elizabeth sleep, _I thought.

I entered the galley, where a rectangle table sat, there was around a metre distance from the table to the wall. Low bench seats sat closely either side. At the far back of the room there was a cupboard and a stove, where the cook obviously worked. I fondled my way to the cupboard where I found an apple. I sat down at the table and munched away.

I heard the door creek open and Elizabeth tiptoed in.

"Oh thank god someone's awake," she said, continuing to the cupboard.

"Sleep well?"

"Yeh… alright. You?" she had gotten an apple out from the cupboard as well, and joined me sitting on the table.

"Yeh, feeling rather energetic today actually"

"That's good. The foods giving you energy"

"Hey, where about do you and Will sleep?"

"We have a small little cabin, just big enough for a bed and some bedside tables." She sighed. "Don't get me started on Will," she said rolling her eyes and crunching into the apple.

"Everything not going well with you and him?" I asked.

She looked annoyed. "Everything is fine, Will just snores!"

I burst out laughing. She looked at me, surprised. Then burst out laughing herself. She was complaining over something so small.

"Nothing serious then?" I laughed.

"Minor, really"

I had finished my apple shortly after and looked at the core, still feeling a little hungry.

"You still hungry?" I asked Elizabeth.

"Yeh, I am actually"

I got up from the table and walked over to the cupboard, in search for more food.

"There should be some pork from last night. We could heat it up, that way it tastes better." Elizabeth said, joining me near the cook top. "Let me tell you now, I ain't the best of cooks" She added.

"Yeh, same here. But how hard could it be to heat up some meat on a hot plate?" I asked.

"Not too hard. At least I hope not"

Ten minutes later, Elizabeth and I sat down with a plate of hot meat. Even though we had managed to heat the pork, we almost set my coat a light and Elizabeth's hair was almost turned into a flow of flames.

"Should be cooler now," I said, poking the meat with my fork.

We both grabbed some meat with our forks and took a bite. "Oh god, I was wrong. Hot!" trying to cool the meat down while it remained in my mouth.

Elizabeth took one look at me and cracked up laughing, sending her meat out her mouth and onto the table. My mouth was burning but I was in tears of laughter. Elizabeth's laughing face didn't help and I was in stitches.

Once we stopped laughing and dried our eyes, we planned we'd wait and let the meat cool a little before eating it.

"We should hang out today, your fun to be around" Elizabeth said. "I need some time away from Will and I'm guessing you need some time from Jack," she said with a glance.

I looked at her and raised my eyebrow. "What's that implying?" I asked.

She smiled. "Trust me. When I was on this ship, without Will, when we where looking for the chest of Davy Jone's, time with Jack rubs off on you"

I sat there amused. "Are you saying that there was something between you two?"

"No, nothing like that. Although…" she began, waving some meat on the end of her fork. "I did kiss him and tie him to the ship, but that was to save our life's, cause the Kraken was after him"

"I heard that, that the Kraken took Jack's life and sunk the Pearl. Well it was a rumour floating around Port Royal and then people said it wasn't real, that Jack never got taken by the Kraken and the Black Pearl, had been seen sailing"

"Well he did die, sadly. We got him back though and the Pearl. Hurray!" she said sarcastically. "Nah, only kidding, Jacks an awesome captain"

"So…?" I asked with a cheeky grin.

"What?" she asked hesitantly.

"Is Jack a good kisser?" I laughed.

"I'm sure you'll find out, he fancies you ya know?"

"What?"

"Like you haven't noticed! Ain't nothing wrong with a pirate ya know," she said smiling.

I smiled back. "I don't think Jack would make a move on me," I added.

"You'll be surprised, he may just very well make a move. He's taken a real shine to you, making sure you feeling all right, making sure you've got plenty of food. It must be loooovvvveeeee," she said starting to sing her words loudly.

"Shhh…" I said putting my hand over her mouth to shut her up. I took my hand away.

"I guess only time will tell," she belted out in song. I couldn't hold in the laughter.

At that moment the kitchen door swang open and in walked Jack. He ignored us two girls and walked straight to the cupboard.

Elizabeth and I glanced at one another worrying, hoping he hadn't heard our conversation, or Elizabeth's so-called singing. Luckily he still looked half asleep. He walked back from the cupboard empty handed and looking annoyed. He sat down across from Elizabeth and I.

"Morning gals" he said sleepily.

"Morning" we said in unison.

There was a long silence. Jack looked from Elizabeth to me. _Did he suspect something? _I thought.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Well we were discussing what we are going to do today," answered Elizabeth, happily. "So… Charlotte. We still hanging out today?" asked Elizabeth standing up from the table.

I stood up too, Jack still watching us both carefully.

"On one condition…" I said seriously.

"What's that?"

"…We don't cook anything" I finished with a grin. She grabbed my arm, laughing as we walked out of the galley. Leaving Jack alone, confused with what the hell we were on about.

* * *

**How does everyone think its going so far??? If you have any questions and comments don't hesitate, I don't mind! But due to school I am not sure if I will update during the week!! I will do my best!! thanks for reading!!!! **


	7. Friendships Form

**Here is chapter 7!! ENJOY!!!! its a long one too, love to hear what you think!!**

* * *

7: Friendships Form

Elizabeth and I retreated to Jack's cabin, were we spent the remainder of most the day. The crew didn't mind that Elizabeth wasn't participating in the usual chores. They were below deck for most of the day anyway. Jack had let them have the day off due to the cold weather, as a storm had brewed. The ship was already starting to shake harshly from side to side. Elizabeth and I stayed calm, she didn't seem worried and neither did I, it was just another storm. We both sat cross-legged on the cabins floor. We were playing a game where we held our joined hands out having the tips touching one another's. Whoever started then had to move their hand and quickly try to get the other persons. If they succeeded then they could go again, if not it was the other person's try.

Elizabeth chuckled as I went to slap her hand but missed as she moved her hand swiftly out of the way. It was now her turn to try and get me. We started to chat while we played the game.

"So…" she began. "Shall we continue with our conversation from this morning?" Trying to get my hands.

I wasn't prepared and she got me. "What's there to go on about?" I asked.

"Dunno…" she said, thinking. "I still think Jack really likes you"

"Nope, he doesn't" I said, as she got my hands once again.

"Then why all of a sudden am I able to hit your hands? You're not concentrating on the game since we started talking about Jack"

I blushed. A wave hit the ship rocking us harshly but we kept our balance.

"I knew it" she smiled. She tried to hit my hands again, but I moved them away.

"See I'm concentrating fine"

"If Jack didn't like you why would he go to all this trouble of saving you and bringing you aboard? So you see, Charlotte, there must be something he saw in you."

"I don't know. He was probably thinking what every other guy thought when they saw me." I said this, knowing it wasn't true. Jack treated me different.

"Nah… I don't think its that" she said knowing what I was saying. "He's became more relaxed lately"

"That could be the rum talking," I giggled. "He probably has to drink more, having to worry about all the bad luck two females would bring aboard" Another wave hit.

She cackled. "True, very true"

A knock sounded at the cabin door. "Elizabeth?" a voice faintly called from the other side.

"Yeah?" she answered. The ship must have hit a large wave, as it knocked us both from our placement. We collected ourselves from the floor, as the door opened and Will entered.

"Hi Charlotte" he said.

"Hey Will, everything okay?" I asked seeing the concerned look upon his face.

"Yeh… not really. Elizabeth would you be able to give me a hand out on deck. Most of the crew have become quite sick from the storm and had to go below deck."

"Yeh sure" she said standing up, making her way to the door with Will.

"I can help too," I said standing up.

Will turned, not knowing if it was safe.

"Will, she's a pirate, she can handle it. Trust me" said Elizabeth.

"You're a pirate?" he asked curiously.

"By blood" I answered, making my way over to the door.

That seemed to be all Will needed to hear, he was convinced I could handle weather outside.

He smiled. "Come on" he gestured openly the door.

All three of us were nearly blown away by the winds force when we exited from the cabin. Another huge wave hit, sending a massive amount of water straight onto the deck, wetting us. Elizabeth stumbled, almost falling over. I quickly grabbed her hand and stopped her from falling. We stumbled making our way to the starboard side, I turned and looked up at the helm, Jack was at the wheel, drenched from the waves. I turned back to see Will and Elizabeth fastening the ropes of the sails. Gibbs was over the other side, struggling. I staggered over there, as another wave hit, Gibbs fell over, and I was knocked to my knees. I crawled over to Gibbs.

"Come on, lass. We gotta fasten to ropes," he said pulling himself up using the railing. I did the same, helping him.

"Are we making port?" I yelled to Gibbs above the wind and the rain.

"Would make sense to, but that's up to the captain, missy," he yelled back.

"The ship ain't gonna hold up much longer if the storm keeps up like this"

"I've tried telling that to the captain" he said. Gibbs was fastening the last rope when another wave hit. He let go of the rope as he fell to the ground once again. I hang onto the side, trying not to go over. I caught onto the loose rope that was blowing above me in the air. I used my strength to tie it down.

A flash of red caught my eye. I looked over at Gibbs, his shirt had torn and his arm was badly cut.

"Gibbs, are you alright?" I yelled through the wind. My sopping wet hair was blowing over my face, I could barely see. I stumbled over to him, as he lay on the deck, grasping his arm.

"Lets have a look," I said.

He moved his hand, revealing a small but deep hole in his arm.

"Cut it on the canon there, heard a crack too" he yelled. I lifted my coat and reached down to my shirt and ripped a strip off. I tied it firmly around his arm; I got Gibbs's hand and put it onto his arm.

"Keep pressure on it. Just hold in there, I'll be back," I said.

I made my way over to Elizabeth and Will.

"We gotta douse the canvas," I yelled at Will.

"Jack hasn't given the orders."

"We aren't going to be here for much longer if we don't" yelled Elizabeth.

"Douse the canvas!" came a yell from the helm.

"Bout time" said Will rushing over to the ropes.

I tried to walk back over to where I'd left Gibbs, but fell when yet another storm generated wave hit. I landed hard onto my wrist, hearing my shirtsleeve tear; I ignored the throbbing and regained my body to get over to Gibbs.

"You took a nasty fall there, missy. You all right?" he asked.

"I'll be fine," I said as I loosened the ropes and ignoring the pain. It was hard to do with all the water splashing over the railing and the wind kept blowing my hair on to my face. My wrist ached and water that hit my arm turned red. _Great, _I thought, _another wound._ I'd managed to loosen the rope. I looked up as the rain fell onto my face. Elizabeth and Will had already began rolling the sails up.

I went back over to Gibbs. "We gotta get you below deck. Let me help you up"

He put his arm around my shoulder, leaning some of his weight onto me. Moments later Elizabeth and Will came over and helped us all below.

We all retreated into the galley, trying not to disturb all the crew who tried to sleep. Will sat on the table trying to regain his thoughts. Elizabeth was trying to pour some rum into some cups but gave up and ended up just getting a bottle each. I sat next to Gibbs trying to clean his wound. The bleeding of my wrist had slowed down slightly, due to another torn cloth tied around it. We were all dripping wet and cold from the sea's squall. The storm was dying down quickly, but the ship still rocked from side to side.

Jack entered the galley sopping wet and sat down across the table from Gibbs and I.

"How you all holding up?" he asked.

"Well apart from me almost falling over board, Gibbs putting a whole in his arm, Charlotte cutting open her wrist, Will hitting his head on the railing and the fact we are all dripping wet, were just fine. Thanks for asking" Elizabeth answered sarcastically.

Jack didn't look impressed by the answer he gotten. He glanced over at me who was cleaning Gibbs's arm.

"How'd you hurt your arm?" Jack asked. I wasn't sure if he was asking Gibbs or me.

"Cut it on the canon, heard a crack, then came the blood. Pass us a bottle there Miss Elizabeth" said Gibbs extending his hand.

"Gibbs drinking rum isn't the best when you've just torn a hole in your arm" said Will.

Gibbs gave an annoyed look.

"He's right. Alcohol pumps the blood faster through your body" I added keeping my eyes fixed on Gibbs's wound.

"Hows your wrist?" asked Elizabeth she said sitting down next to me. She handed everyone a bottle except Gibbs.

"Its alright, nothing too bad" I said, tying a piece of clothe around Gibbs's arm. "Your gonna have to rest your arm 'til it heals. If ya keep moving it about the wound is gonna stay fresh and keep bleeding" I said to Gibbs, turning to sit properly.

"Thanks Miss…"

"Starling" I finished for him. "Just call me Charlotte though"

"Starling?" he said thinking. "I've heard that name before"

"It's a English bird," I said.

Elizabeth snorted. I looked at her, "What are you laughing at? You're named after a bird too"

She stopped laughing when she realised I was right. "Well… Jacks named after a bird too," she added.

"Captain Jack!" Jack corrected, drinking some rum.

"No… that's not it," continued Gibbs. "No doubt you were named after your father?" asked Gibbs, trying to remember the name. Jack was paying particular interest.

"My mother actually" I answered.

"Starling your mothers maiden name?" asked Gibbs.

"Yeh… my father wanted me to keep my mothers name. Thought I'd be safer or something"

"Rings a bell…Starling, Starling…" he said to himself.

"Ok then… Gibbs is acting strange, probably from loss of blood. So… moving on" said Elizabeth. "Are we going to make port 'Captain'?" she asked, emphasising the word captain.

"Tortuga, most likely. Give the men a break from the sea" he answered.

"And by break, you mean let them get absolutely drunk and sleeping with women" corrected Will.

"You could put it that way," said Jack with a smile.

I placed my hands on the tables and rested my head on them, facing towards Elizabeth. I closed my eyes.

"I'm sticking with you then Charlotte," said Elizabeth.

"I hear you there, birds of a feather…" I said, keeping eyes closed.

"Flock together" finished Elizabeth, with a smile.

"Charlotte?" asked Gibbs.

"Yeh?" I answered.

"What was your mothers name?"

"Sophia" I answered. "Sophia Starling"

"I remember!" exclaimed Gibbs excitedly.

I sat up. "How?" I asked hesitantly. My mother had been a working girl at Tortuga before meeting my father; it wasn't the best thing to be known for.

"Well I knew of her. She and her sister lived in Tortuga, did they not?"

"Yeh" I asked, interested. My father rarely did speak of my aunty. I only knew about her from my mother's journal. "Marie Starling was my aunty. How do you know?"

Gibbs gave a smug smile.

"Oh my god!" I said, taking a few large mouthfuls of rum. I buried my head into my arms. Will, Jack and Elizabeth were all listening and now seemed very interested.

Gibbs laughed.

"Oh god!" I continued.

"What?" asked Elizabeth.

"Well let's say I 'knew' her aunty," said Gibbs. They all caught onto what Gibbs meant.

I sat up, "Just my aunty? Not my mother?" I asked warily.

He nodded. "Just pretty Marie."

"Bloody hell, that's a close one then." I said relieved.

"Your mum and aunt are obviously working girls?" asked Will.

"Were…" I said. "Not something I really want to talk about though, they were family after all"

Gibbs smiled. "Marie sure did soothe a lonely heart though," said Gibbs with a grin.

"La la la la la la" I sung, covering my ears

Everyone laughed.

"I must say you do look a lot like your mother now that I remember" Gibbs said continuing the subject.

"So I've been told," I said, taking another sip of rum.

"What ever happened to beautiful Marie and Sophia?" Gibbs asked.

"Aunty Marie went back to England, I think. And my mum, well… she died giving birth to me"

"Terribly sorry to hear that" said Gibbs sympathetic.

"Its fine, I never knew her." I said, _wish I had though._

"Your mum was famous round Tortuga, years ago," he continued.

"Ok! Change of subject." I stated. I faced Jack. "How long 'til we reach Tortuga?"

"Should be there sometime early morning, the storms calmed down since this afternoon"

"Sophia was this gorgeous little blonde…" started Gibbs.

I got up out of my seat. "I think I'm gonna get changed out of these wet clothes"

"That reminds me, once Marie and me…" Gibbs went on.

"GIBBS!" yelled Jack, Will, Elizabeth and I in unison.

He smiled. "Ok stopping conversation"

I walked out of the room. _What an adventurous day, _I thought. _Life on the sea, how mysterious and unpredictable it can be. _

Once Charlotte had left the room, Gibbs went to his hammock to rest and Will decided to lie down as his head was throbbing. Leaving just Elizabeth and Jack alone in the galley.

"I see you and Charlotte have become quite close"

"Yeh, I really like her. I like the female company, but… I think the whole motive of caring has been misunderstood, so she deserves to have a second chance"

"How's that Lizzie?" asked Jack.

"Its Elizabeth…" she said annoyed. "Care, I think is mistaken. Too often we underestimate the power of touch, a smile, a kind word, a listening ear, an honest compliment, or the smallest act of compassion, all of which have the potential, to turn a life around."

Jack smiled at Elizabeth's words, and they continued sitting there in silence.

* * *

**What do you think? Like it? Dislike it? I take reviews and suggestions... love to hear your opinion and feedback!**


	8. Freedom

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, i have been busy and needed someone to do a quick proof read over this chappy. Plus i cou;dn't get the story to upload! But its here now, so please enjoy and leave a comment if you wish, I would love to hear you thoughts! Oh and this chapter is one of the longer ones, sorry that some are short!!!!**

**And... no, I still don't own PPTC characters (i wish) i own new characters though!! xoxo**

* * *

8: Freedom

Once in Jacks cabin I got changed out of Elizabeth's clothes and into my daggy dress that I'd had for years. Elizabeth must have washed it because it was whiter than I remembered and felt so much softer on my skin. I laid my pants, shirt, vest and coat out over the end of the bed, allowing them to dry.

I walked over to Jack's book collection, walking back a forth, looking at each row. Shivering, I held my arms against stomach drawing in warmth. The dress wasn't at all cosy, in fact it had thinned with age, and shrunk, or I had gotten taller. The dress was an aged white, creases flowing right down to my ankles. The three quarter sleeves made my wrists visible. Each with clothe wrapped around, one for my wound the other, my brand. And the slight dipped neckline, showed enough to make aware that I had some cleavage. Drawing my arm away from my body I continued to run my fingers along the shelves, small particles of dust shifted into the air. I got to the second row when I seen a book that caught my eye, _Famous Rogues of the Sea._ I smiled to myself pulling it off the shelve and moving towards the table. I sat down on the seat opposite from where Jack had sat the day of my wakening and began to read.

I had reached the second paragraph when the cabin door opened; it was Jack with his arm full of bottles, full bottles.

"Thought I'd keep you company," he said, placing all the bottles on the table and then passing me one. He watched with wonder.

"Thanks" I smiled; taking the rum and looking back down at the page I'd opened the book to. I took a mouthful and began to read.

He sat on the opposite side of me and moved his chair a little. "Come sit round 'ere" he said.

I had just gotten comfy, but knew I should be a little bit considerate to his feelings. So I pulled my chair round. We remained a good metre away from another. I sat down, tucking my legs underneath me and took a long swig of rum and began to read once again.

A few moments passed and I looked up after reading another paragraph; Jack was peering around the room looking bored. His dark hair was brightened with small beads and tokens, and even a blue opal was stranded into a lock of hair. Even though he had facial hair, it was completely over grown and there were small beads in the end of his beard. I gazed down at his hands, bejewelled with rings. Smiling I thought that each piece must have some sentimental value belonging to him. The same value I had with my rings. I took another sip of rum, and tried to think how to start a conversation.

"It's been a while since I've drunk rum" I commented.

He gave a sympathetic smile, not knowing if he should dip into my past. He took the risk.

"How long was you… imprisoned for? If you don't mind me asking" he turned his chair towards me so we were now facing one another.

"Four years, I was sixteen when I was first sold" I answered, continuing to read. _Multitasking came in handy for us women_. I wasn't fussed telling him, I'd said a fair bit about my family already today.

"And you, a girl, drank rum at the age of sixteen?" he asked, lightening the situation.

I looked up from the book. "What? Just cause I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't drink. Anyway what else do pirates drink? The seawater?" _Probably not the best way to break it to him that I'm a pirate, but oh well, _I thought.

"You're a pirate?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeh… I was meaning to tell you." I hesitated, lifting my arm, revealing my pirate brand from underneath the cloth. "Have been since birth really. Born on my fathers ship, he was a pirate." I sighed, not knowing if I should continue. He seemed to be listening intently, so I carried on. "I didn't get my brand 'til the day my father died. The East India Trading Company branded me, naturally. I was then held captive, until they sold me." I stopped, realising what I'd just said. "I've never told anyone that before"

"Tis alright, love. Your secrets safe with me. Besides I kinda figured you were a pirate when you said your name was Starling, I've heard stories of your mother. I thought I'd let you be the one to tell me. I didn't want to go questioning you straightaway, thought I'd let you tell me when the time was right. I want you to know that you can trust me."

"Never trust a pirate," I whispered, closing the book. _How did he know if I was a pirate if I was named after my mother? Pirate stories, rumours, probably._

"Hmm?" asked Jack, he'd obviously heard.

"Never trust a pirate," I repeated louder. "My father used to say that all the time"

"Smart man."

"A bit contradictory really." I said, thinking and taking a sip of rum. I was feeling giggly and tipsy; the rum was taking its toll.

He took a mouthful of rum. "How so, love?"

"Well my father was a pirate, and so are you. So saying never trust a pirate, he was saying that his own daughter shouldn't trust her father. And you said I can trust you"

"You saying you trust me?"

I looked away. My feelings for Jack were growing. But I still had this feeling that I couldn't shake. I wanted to trust him. My heart wanted me to, but my head didn't.

"A little" I commented. "Do you trust me?"

"More than I should" He admitted.

I paused, taking another sip of rum; he had said it with so much ease. "Why are you so nice? Most pirates I know are conniving and ruthless"

"Cause…I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?"

I gave a small smile, thinking things through.

We sat silently for a few minutes. I had been drinking through the whole conversation and was starting to feel the side effects of the nearing empty bottle. I was only two bottles down. Maybe I couldn't handle rum as well as I'd thought.

"You wanna know something?" I began "…Never mind"

"No, lets hear it"

"No, I feel so open to you, yet I know nothing about you. You talk and… and then I will" I said smiling. _Oh god… I think I am tipsy, _I thought to myself. _Oh well!_ I sculled the remainder of the bottle's contents and reached for another bottle.

"There's not much to know"

"Oh Whatever.' I said, flinging my arm in the air as if giving a speech. 'There's nothing interesting about the infamous Jack Sparrow. Yeah that's really easy to believe."

"That's Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please" he corrected. "And did I hint sarcasm there?" He corrected.

"Just a little"

"Hmm… What do you want to know?"

"Tell me something, tell me something you've never told anyone else"

"Hmmm………. I feel the most comfortable I've ever felt when I'm with you"

I sat there, shocked. Not knowing what to say. I felt the same way, but didn't know if I should say that. I sat there, knowing he was completely sober after a bottle and a half while I was almost about to break into song, having a little more than he had.

"You know, your one of the few people that have actually made me laugh"

"You're lying," I said, shaking my head. There was silence and I began to scull the bottle, not taking any breaks.

"Its true. I mean sure lots of people have made me laugh, but none like you. When I first seen you give the finger to that guy, I couldn't help but laugh" He watched with some curiosity as I drank nearly three quarters of the bottle within such a short amount of time.

"Why? It wasn't that funny" I asked interested, taking a breath from the rum.

"Because I guess I could sense that you had a tough life, but you still managed to fight your way through. I guess having pirate in your blood explains your feistiness."

I gave a small smile. _Thanks dad, _I thought. _You have rubbed off on me._

"So what were you going to say before?" Jack asked.

"It doesn't matter." I took another sip.

"No, tell 'ol Jack"

"No"

"Tell me"

"No"

"Your a determined one too."

I didn't answer, so we just sat there in silence. He sat there with a sad look upon his face, pouting his lips. _Bloody pirate, _I thought. _Making me feel bad. _I grabbed another bottle taking a long mouthful then sighed, giving in.

"When I stand out on the deck of a ship and look out at the sea surrounding me and the wind blows through my hair. I feel, so, happy, ya know? The sun is warming my face, the mist of the sea, sprays my skin. The smell of the ocean is all around, and I taste that familiar salt flavour on is on my lips. And then I look all around me, all I see is water, no land. All that lies ahead is the unknown. And it feels so right, ya know? Like I've found my place in the world. I have complete freedom. That's what the sea is…. freedom"

Jack sat there, his brown eyes looking into mine. He remembered when Elizabeth and him were marooned on an island. He had talked of freedom.

Jack went to speak.

"I dunno. It might just be the rum talking. But I lost that freedom a long time ago, and you gave it back to me" I continued, holding in tears. It was merely a tear of happiness and realisation. I was free. But it didn't fall from my eyes.

He grabbed a bottle of rum. "To freedom"

"To freedom" I said, tapping my rum onto his. _To freedom, _I thought swallowing yet another mouthful.

"So what book are you reading there?" he asked after letting the rum settle.

"Famous Rogues of the Sea" I answered. Opening the book again and flipping through a few pages, until I came to the page I wanted. On one side were writing and the other a large picture of a man. "That's my dad," I said turning the picture towards Jack. "­­­­­ Thomas Riley, a famous rogue, and… and that's my mum" I turned the page. Showing Jack the black and white drawing of my mother. "Cute 'lil lass wasn't she?" I said stupidly admiring my mother's features.

Jack expressed his amusement with a chuckle.

"What's so funny Captain Sparrow?" I asked.

"You are"

"That's only cause I've had a little bit toooo much to drink, but hey I could be wrong" I giggled.

"I think your right"

"Yep, I think so. Lets read what they've written about my dad shall we?"

"Go ahead, didn't know you could read," he teased.

I opened my mouth in shock. "I'll have you know I can read intoxicated or not, thank you" I said proudly.

He grinned and took another sip of his rum. I put mine down. I cleared my throat, ready to read. " 'Born in Spain, it's believed that Thomas Riley was a peasant. Stealing whatever food he could to keep his family and himself alive. When captured for theft, he was taken prisoner and detained. After two years behind bars he escaped and stowed away on a ship. Thomas was found shortly after and he became the first mate within weeks and soon to be captain when his current captain died in battle. It's unknown when he came to the Caribbean but he quickly became well known and feared by merchant sailors and other pirates. He rarely killed people, unless threatened; mostly just taking their belongings and leaving them with nothing. After twenty-seven years pirating he met an English girl in Tortuga, he was forty-three. Claiming he had fallen in love, he vowed never feel the same way to another women, she was his one and only. Sophia Starling was of high society in England, blonde hair and brown eyed. After her father's assassination, her sister, Marie and her moved to the Caribbean for their safety. Their life of luxury was left behind. The two became working girls in a pirate port, also known as Tortuga. Sophia Starling was well known in Tortuga as one of the most free spirited and entertaining girls. Even though she was always thought to like her job she was on a fixed contract. When Sophia was twenty when she ran away from her obligation of a job and went aboard with Thomas Riley. When Thomas was forty-seven, Sophia was twenty-four she gave birth to a child and passed away minutes later. Not much was known about their child, except she was raised under the protective eyes of her father on his second ship, the Ocean Breeze. ­­­­­Thomas Riley died sixteen years later, when the East India Trading Company, came across him and his crew out at sea one day. The two were in a cross fire where Thomas and his crew was heavily out numbered, and most the crew were slaughtered a cruel death. Its believed Thomas stopped his daughter from being killed by taking a bullet in the stomach. It wasn't a fatal wound. Knowing his fate if he was to be taken to land, Thomas shot himself with his most prized effect, his silver pistol. He ended his life saying "Freedom forever for pirates".' I stopped, absorbing the text I'd just read. "This book was written a year after his death" I added.

"Hard to believe you've got such a fierce pirate's blood running through your veins" Jack commented.

"My dad wasn't as scary as he was made out to be, survivors like to exaggerate to make themselves sound more heroic for surviving. He was very protective though" I got up from my chair and almost fell, the rum had defiantly absorbed. I laughed, regaining myself.

"You all right?" asked Jack.

"Yep… just a little bit drunk" I said in a silly tone. I drunkenly walked over to the bookshelf placing the book back in its spot. I walked back around Jack to my seat. Jack had a compass hanging from his belt, which caught my eye. I stood back up again, and sat on Jacks lap.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

I reached down near his belt and unlatched the compass. "I wanna look at this" I smiled.

"I think you should go to bed," he said uncomfortably.

"Noooo, its far too early" I said over exaggerating on my words. I opened the compass. It spun around crazily, then stopped pointing to Jack then spun around again and pointed out to the cabin door, where it stopped. My eyelids were growing heavier. I closed the compass, and shifted my body weight leaning into Jack more. I rested my head on his shoulder. He seemed to relax.

"Jack…" I began, closing my eyes and grasping the compass as if it were the most valuable item on the seas. "You can sleep in your bed if ya want. Jack…"

"Yeh?"

"Wanna know something?"

"Lets hear it"

"I'm extraordinarily drunk, I mean… intoxicated. I'm extraordinarily intoxicated and you, you smell nice. No, no, no you smell… aromatic." I said, giggling at my words.

I felt his chest move, he was chuckling at me. I frowned, keeping my eyes closed.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You use such big words when you're drunk, ya know that love?"

"Mmmhmm…. I do indeed." I said half asleep.

Jack tried to move in his seat. "Come on. You need some sleep, it's been a tiring day" I didn't budge, I was too tired. "Am I gonna have to carry you?" he asked.

"Well I could walk, but that seems like a health and safety hazard at this particular moment." Every word was slurred.

"Yeh that's true." He placed his left hand under the back of my knees and the other around my waist. He sent a shiver up my spine, but I moved my arms around his neck to feel safer. By time I was in the bed I could barely think, I was almost instantly lost in a deep sleep. The bed moved as Jack got in along side me and turned onto his side. His back facing towards me, keeping some distance. I clasped my hands and realising I was still holding Jack's compass. I shivered in my fine cotton dress. I shuffled my body backwards, moving close to Jack so I could just feel his presence and then feel into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!!!! xox**


	9. The Afterglow

**This is a very short chapter, but I will update with more ASAP!!**

* * *

9: The Afterglow

The first thing I felt when I awoke the next morning was the painful throbbing coming from my temple.

"Argh…" I groaned, opening my eyes and coming to terms with the consequences of last night's actions. I rolled over onto my back. I stretched, spreading out, trying to wake myself up. I then realised that Jack wasn't in the bed, when I heard his voice from across the room.

"Morning love. Hows your head?" I heard Jack say.

I groaned, turning back onto my side. I saw Jack sitting at his table.

"Not good?" he asked, smirking.

"There are hardly words… it aches," I said in response.

He chuckled to himself. "That's a hangover" he commented. I looked over to the door; outside it appeared to beginning to turn into light.

"We at Tortuga?" I asked slowly trying to get up.

"Arrived an hour ago, the crew have gone ashore," he answered. "They are staying at an inn til its dark, when the fun begins. Thought I better wait for you, seeing as you drank a fair bit last night."

I tried to stand, and then felt a wave of nausea and decided to sit back on the edge of the bed.

"Next time… next time I'll handle it better, you just watch. I was just breaking back into a pirates life, that's all" I said.

"Whatever you say. You were pretty giggly last night," Jack said doubting my words.

"Mmm I remember. At least I think I do anyway. What did I do?" I asked.

"Well from memory you sat on my lap, took my compass and made me carry you to the bed"

I blushed. "I remember. Sorry, I hope I wasn't much hassle"

"Quite amusing really"

I reached my hand under my pillow and pulled out the compass. I stood up and this time managed to stay standing. I walked over to Jack and handed him the compass.

"By the way, it doesn't point north" I commented. He smiled. "Can I change back into my pirate clothes before going ashore?" I asked.

"Go right ahead"

I walked back over to the bed, where my clothes laid dried. I picked them up. I turned round and Jack was still sitting at his table, watching me.

"Do you mind?" I asked.

"Not at all" he smiled back.

"Jack! By do you mind I mean leave… please?"

He lifted himself from the chair and slowly left the room. After the door closed, I got changed. When I exited the cabin and walked down the ramp, I found Jack sitting at the docks waiting.

"Ready?"

"For what?" I questioned.

"Tortuga, of course. Going to have a few drinks with the crew tonight?" he asked, as we starting walking down the door to the mainland.

"Depends, if you and your crew can handle my singing" I smiled.

"You sing?"

"Uhuh…" I nodded. I purposely bumped into him, and he playfully nudged me back. "If I drink more than I did last night, you'll have your hands full for sure. Yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me…" I began.

"I love that song" started Jack.

I rolled my eyes smiling. "What pirate doesn't?"

The sun had fully ascended by the time we reached the inn where the crew were staying for the afternoon. I shared a room with Elizabeth; she caught up on sleep while I sat on the small ledge coming off from our room. I gazed out at the ocean and thought about the memories I'd had in this place. Tortuga was a pirate port. Mainly for the men to drink until they couldn't stand and to indulge in all the female company they wanted. For the crew of the Black Pearl and any other crew around, it was heaven. To the few female pirates that there was, it was something that we had to embrace. I first came to Tortuga when I was two years old, before that we made port elsewhere, mainly for my safety. Didn't really matter though. Whenever my father brought his crew to Tortuga he kept a watchful eye on me, he did everywhere. Even though I had my father's heart for the sea, I still had my mother's free spirit, but my father couldn't always be there for me, something he intended to prove wrong. The first time I wandered away from him was when I was nine. The hustle of Tortuga intrigued me and I couldn't help but want to explore the unusual sights it had to offer. Unaware that my father was worrying about my safety for over four hours, I found ways to amuse myself. Surprisingly enough he found me in a bar, sitting at a table with six strange men, unharmed. I was a playing cards with them and raking in the purse quite well. I think it was then my father knew I could look after myself and knew I had the same independence as my mother. But he never let me stray far after that.

Broken from my thoughts, I watched a few people below walking about the streets. I knew I should get some sleep for the night ahead. Daytime in Tortuga was hugely different to the eventful nightlife.

* * *

**Chapter 10 is coming soon, apologies for the short chapter once again!**


End file.
